La venganza de Drwily: Invasion a Purimpu
by Napalnman1231
Summary: Wily busca Venganza, pero no en el Universo de Megaman, al conocer la verdad acerca de Purimpu... todo comienza


La Venganza de : Invasión a Purimpu

(Un PuyoXMegaman fanfic)

Capitulo1: La Frustración

"**Veinte años…., veinte malditos años tratando de derrotar ese niño!", **decía una voz de viejo**, "No puede ser, creí que seria un paseo por el parque, pero no…, yo, Albert Wily, no se que hacer",** decía ya el abatido por novena vez , después de su ultima derrota y en la cárcel pensando el día en que volvería a causar terror de nuevo con sus ya conocidos y temidos Robotmasters.

Pero lo que el viejo Wily no sabía, que en ese momento…

"**BOOM, Crash!",** se escucharon explosiones y estallidos, en eso se vio una forma de tren, como si una bestia, o mejor dicho, una maquina hubiese chocado en la celda de Wily, en eso sorprendido el Dr., se escucho una voz muy familiar que le decía, **"Doctor, muévase, que no creo que pueda soportar otro golpe así"**, **"Chargeman?!, eres tu?", **gritó Wily con sorpresa**, "Si doctor Wily, soy yo, pero ahora no es el momento de recibimentos",** decía Chargeman con apuro, en eso la alarma de la celda se activo, **"ALARMA EN LA CELDA BF-72, TODAS LAS UNIDADES A LA CELDA BF-72", "Deténgase , no intente escapar", **decían los guardias que venían llegando a esa celda.

"**Oh no, no creo que vaya a ser posible, TIME STOPPER!!!!"**, una luz cegadora aturdió a los guaridas, en eso un robot con una bombilla en la cabeza apareció, **"Brightman, yo creo que eso fue extraño",** respondió Chargeman sorprendido, **"Bah, eso no fue nada, ahora dejen de hablar tonterías y dedíquense a correr, ¿si?, Megaman puede venir… y… bueno, no quiero problemas….", "Esta bien Bright, Dr., venga conmigo"** Chargeman tomo al Dr., y con sorprendente velocidad llego a anular las defensas de la cárcel, todo lo que quedo de ese incidente después, es solo un vago recuerdo….

Mientras tanto en la casa de , Megaman se dedicaba a las tareas cotidianas de asistencia cuando en ese momento…

"**LLAMADA URGENTE DE LA CARCEL, MEGAMAN, WILY ESCAPO DE NUEVO! REPITO WILY ESCAP-"**, el mensaje de repente se corto, todo lo que se oía era estática…

"**Rayos!, se cayo la señal, pero creo saber que pasa aquí"**, decia Megaman, **"Mega, mucho cuidado, Wily es peligroso"**, hablaba el como sus ultimas instrucciones**, "si Dr.",** y después de eso, Megaman salio hacia la cárcel para buscar pistas de donde pudo haber ido wily….

"**Gracias por sacarme de ese hoyo, pero era necesario armar semejante alboroto?"**, preguntaba Wily, camino a su base en un lugar montañoso, **"Bueno señor, la verdad es que no podemos evitarlo"**, decía Chargeman en un momento de modestia, pero en ese momento algo lo interrumpió…

"**BEEP, BEEP, ALERTA DE INTRUSO",** el radar de su reloj sonó**, "tiene que ser ese niño!..., Flashman!, este es Wily, intercepten a esa plaga azul y neutralícenla!!!, es una orden!"**, **"Si Señor"**, decía Flashman en la base, **"ATENCION A TODAS LAS UNIDADES, PREPARENSE PARA PELEAR, ALERTA MM", **gritó flashman por un altoparlante, todo lo que se oía en la base de Wily eran pasos largos y rápidos, en una cuestión de segundos ya había robots de Wily rodeando el perímetro donde estaba la entrada de esta guarida, en eso arribó a la base Wily, Chargeman estaba exhausto por el largo viaje y solo se cayo… **"Vaya Robot… y pensar que lo cree yo, heh"**, decía en su mente Wily.

En lo que Flashman le informaba de la situación, **"blob, go!, go!, avalanche, cielarc!", "que ruido es ese?"**, se decía a si mismo Wily, **"Flashman, encárgate de esa molestia azul"**, ordenaba el doctor, **"Si señor, no le defraudare"**, después salio corriendo al encuentro de los demás robots.

Wily corrió en otra dirección a ver que era, todo que encontró fue a Napalmman con una DS en sus dos robóticas manos, "**Napalmman, que haces aquí?, se supone que…"**, pero Napalmman le interrumpió, **"Déjeme adivinar, "porque no estas con los demás?"**, decía este con mucho sarcasmo**, "estoy en mi tiempo libre señor, además yo quiero jugar un poco este juego japonés", "como se llama?",** pregunto Wily por curiosidad, **"Puyo Puyo 7, porque?"**, respondió Napalmman, **"Este juego se desarrolla en un universo de magia, en donde los humanos poseen poderes mágicos, aunque si mal no me equivoco el lugar se llama Purimpu, pero hay científicos que rumoran que este lugar no es un juego, sino que es real y existe".**

"**JAJAJA!, no creo que sea verdad eso, a mi me parece todo un cuento de hadas, Napalm"**, decía Wily burlándose de Napalmman, pero en ese momento…, "**Señor Wily, tenemos problemas", **era Flashman, que estaba gravemente herido por la batalla contra Megaman, "**Mis disculpas señor Wily, le he fallado", **decía Flashman que después se cayo desmayado por la pelea y las heridas graves, "**Flash… no te preocupes, ya hiciste tu parte, déjanos el resto a nosotros**", le respondía Wily en ese momento, con el resto de fuerza que le quedaban, Flashman logro presionar en ese momento su botón de teleportacion y así quedar adentro de la base de Wily, **"Napalmman!", "Si Doctor?", **respondía en ese momento Napalmman, **"te quiero en la puerta de frente, serás mi primera línea de defensa, has entendido?"**, entonces Napalmman encendió sus cohetes y despego hacia el frente de la base, en lo que el robot se marchaba, Wily se sentó a jugar, **"será posible que exista realmente este universo como Napalmman dice?, nah, no creo que eso sea verdad, ni en un millón de años, pero por si las dudas…"**.

Mientras tanto en el campo de Batalla…

"**POW, BOOM CRASH!"**, se escuchaban sonidos de estallidos, robots chispeando y toda clase de explosiones, **"Acaso creen estos robots que soy un idiota?!", **gritaba Megaman, **"llevo 20 años derrotándolos, no creo que hoy puedan"**, hablando a si mismo en su mente.

"**Eso es lo que tu crees niño, no creas que te vas a ir vivo de aquí!", **decía Gyroman en ese momento, **"hmph, vamos helicóptero, a ver que tus viejos circuitos tienen!","VIEJO?!", **decía Gyroman con ira, **"ERES POLVO MEGAMAN!!!, ERES MIO!!!"**, entonces la batalla comenzó, Gyroman embistió a Megaman, o al menos eso era lo que intentaba hacer, porque en lo que el creía que era una victoria, se le convirtió en el principio de su propia destrucción, **"Pero a donde ha ido a parar esa molestia azul?!, **en lo que buscaba con frenesí, Megaman respondió al ataque, rompiéndole uno de sus brazos, **"AY!!, mi brazo, pequeño tramposo!!!, ouch"**, gemía de dolor Gyroman, entonces sin poder pelear casi con un brazo mal herido, llamó por comunicador, **"Napalm, aquí Gyro, tengo un brazo mal herido, repito, tengo uno de mis miembros malheridos, Megaman se dirige hacia la puerta de la base…"**, **"OK Gyro, mandare refuerzos para allá, ve hacia la base, ya peleastes suficiente por hoy".**

"**MEGAMAN!!!, me la debes…"**, gritaba con ira Napalmman, pero cuando Napalmman iba al campo a vengar a Gyroman…**"Napalm, es Wily", **se encendió el comunicador, **"Si señor?", "Deja a Megaman allá afuera solo, tengo planes nuevos"**, le gritaba a Napalm,**"pero, señor, yo-", "HE DICHO QUE SE RETIREN, O TENGO QUE SER MAS CLARO?!",** le volvió a gritar a Napalmman, **"Si, ", **entonces grito por radio las nuevas ordenes del , **"ordeno una retirada anticipada Wily?!, esto me huele a….", **se decía Megaman a si mismo, pero no le quedo otra opción mas que irse el también, después de todo el salio mas herido que todos los demás, y ya no tenia la energía para soportar otra ola de robots.

De nuevo en la Base de Wily….

"**Se han realizado múltiples estudios, pero creemos que se ha comprobado la existencia de Purimpu", **hablaba un científico por la televisión, **"pero a causa de los constantes ataques de Wily, hemos perdido casi el 45% de estas pruebas, así que no tenemos mucha evidencia acerca de esto, aunque se puede decir, oficialmente, que Purimpu, no es un cuento de hadas, sino que realmente existe, pero no tenemos un portal para llegar allá, y así estudiar la magia, aunque el ya muerto Kenneth, había descrito, mucho antes que nosotros, la existencia de este lugar y hasta había podido sentir un poco de ese poder, pero murió… todo lo que quedo de el es su cuerpo, que aun esta entero y bien conservado"**

"**así que es real eh?",** pensaba Wily, **"Si logro obtener los escritos de Kenneth, podré llegar a ese lugar, no, en vez de los escritos, porque no robar el cuerpo de Kenneth y hacer que el trabaje para mi, después de todo, ya este lugar me tiene enfermo, y Megaman es una peste que no creo que pueda soportar por otros 20 años….",**escribía el viejo en su diario personal, **"Podría darle el nombre del tonto de Napalmman, que tal… Napalnman…!!"**, hablaba en voz alta Wily.

Al dia siguiente…

"**Napalmman a mi habitación"**, decía el Dr. Por un altoparlante, demasiado feliz, **"Napalmman presente señor!", **arribó con mucha prisa, sabiendo que lo que le fuese a decir seria de mucho desagrado o peor, **"Tenias toda la razón, yo fui el tonto Napalm"**, comenzó de esta manera el viejo Wily, **"Bueno Doctor, y supongo yo que vamos a invadir ese lugar, verdad?"**, preguntaba un Napalmman sorprendido de lo que Wily le había dicho a el, **"bueno, la verdad es que no Napalm, pero lo mas prudente seria que enviemos a un espía allí"**, le respondía Wily, en eso le mostró los planos de su siguiente invención, los cuales iban así:

**MODELO DR.W 72.5 NAPALNMAN**

"**Napalnman?!, porque con mi nombre?"**, respondió sorprendido Napalmman, **"te explicare con lujo de detalle, este es un humano del siglo XXI, el que describen como la persona que fue la primera en su clase en hablar de un reino así como los científicos describen, como un lugar lleno de magia**, le respondía a Napalmman, **"este es el espía que enviare a Purimpu a analizar las actividades de ese reino, para que monitoree todo lo que ocurre allí, después de todo, al ser mitad humano, no hay posibilidad de que sea descubierto"**

"**Señor, pero es HUMANO, tiene emociones como cualquiera, no afectara la misión?"**, decía Napalmman con escepticismo, **"Oh Napalm…, temo mucho por eso, pero estoy preparado, creo que si le reprogramo la cabeza a Kenneth o mejor dicho, Napalnman, me obedecerá.., pero le dejare las emociones.**

**Si te estas preguntando porque, es porque si actúa como ustedes, sospecharan de otra dimensión, pero le removeré el amor."**, decía Wily con mucha emoción, cosa rara en el, porque por lo general es amargado...

"**Es usted un genio Señor", **adulaba Napalmman al científico, **"Lo se",** sonrojado Wily le respondía de vuelta.

"**Convoca a todos los robotmasters, les voy a presentar mi nueva creación, y entonces será el principio del fin, PURIMPU VA A SER HISTORIA!!!!!, esa plaga azul no podrá proteger a algo que no cree que existe"**

**Fin del capitulo 1.**


End file.
